LITTLE BROTHER FOR OUR SON
by Sehun-kun
Summary: KAIHUN / GS FOR SEHUN! / Chibi Luhan / sekuel I LOVE YOU MY HUSBAND sama MARRIAGE, jadi biar ngerti, baca FF itu dulu ya, ehehe *modus* tapi ngga juga gapapa sih ehehehe / "Bwahaha. Ya harusnya kau bersyukur Luhan akan memiliki adik" / "Hmm, bulan ini belum, sedikit terlambat sepertinya" / "Hei, jagoan daddy. Kau senang kalau punya adik?" / ga jago bikin summary XD


**Title : LITTLE BROTHER FOR OUR SON**

**Cast : (Pairing) KaiHun. GS for Sehun! Chibi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rated : T Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi dan keluarganya masing2. Cerita dari otak saya.**

**Huehehehe. Author lagi rajin nulis FF nih mumpung masih libur. FF kali ini terinspirasi pas tadi lihat foto Sehun sama anak kecil di pesawat. Uuuuuu gemes banget ^^ langsung deh kepikiran buat ff ini. FF ini sequel dari FF I LOVE YOU MY HUSBAND dan MARRIAGE. Jadi baca FF itu dulu biar ngerti alurnya, ehehehe *modus* **

**Oh ya beberapa bahasa sedikit M (tapi hanya digambarkan secara eksplisit kok) hanya untuk mendukung cerita, ga ada adegan M nya. Semoga cerita nya menghibur dan ngga mengecewakan ^^ jangan lupa review ya ^^ **

**INI GS! DLDR!**

**SILAHKAN DINIKMATI DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. **

**HAPPY READING ^^**

2 tahun sudah semenjak pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Tao. Mereka berdua bahkan sekarang sudah memiliki momongan. Seorang anak lelaki yang diberi nama Hanseol. Dan setelah lahirnya anak Kyungsoo dan Tao, Jongin kerap menggoda Sehun untuk menambah adik bagi Luhan. Hingga akhirnya beberapa minggu yang lalu, Jongin berhasil mengajak Sehun untuk melakukan kegiatan suami istri tanpa pengaman. Secara tidak sengaja sebenarnya, mengingat Sehun sebenarnya selalu menolak jika Jongin ingin melakukan hal itu tanpa pengaman. Sehun masih belum siap untuk menambah anak. Tidak, bukannya Sehun tidak mau. Tapi Sehun pikir ia masih sibuk sebagai dosen dan Jongin sendiri baru saja naik pangkat dan menyebabkan ia juga bertambah sibuk.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Kenapa kau tidak memakainya, kamjjong bodoh?!" ucap Sehun sambil memukul kepala suaminya dengan bantal setelah kegiatan mereka selesai dan Sehun akhirnya sadar bahwa Jongin tidak menggunakan pengaman.

"Maaf, yeobo. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku lupa" ucap Jongin dengan wajah memelas.

"Dasar! Lupa atau sengaja, huh?" ucap Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, manisnya istriku ini kalau sedang ngambek. Jangan manyun- manyun begitu. Mau kuserang lagi, eoh?" goda Jongin. Yang digoda hanya menoleh dan mendeath-glare si penanya.

"Baru saja kau berwajah pasrah dan menikmati apa yang baru kita lakukan, dan sekarang kau sudah ngambek begini. Moodmu memang benar-benar luar biasa, berbalik 180 derajat dalam sekejap" ucap Jongin panjang lebar. Kali ini ia sambil memeluk istrinya dari samping dan menyeruakkan kepalanya di leher Sehun.

Sungguh reaksi Sehun benar-benar tidak diduga oleh Jongin. Jongin pikir Sehun akan bereaksi positif dengan perlakuannya barusan. Namun sebaliknya, Sehun malah mengacuhkannya. Sehun turun dari ranjang, mengenakan piyamanya, kemudian mengambil bantal. Jongin terheran-heran melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Kau mau kemana, yeobo?" tanya Jongin ketika Sehun mengambil bantal dan beranjak keluar dari kamar.

"Tidur dengan Luhan" jawab Sehun singkat. Jongin tahu istrinya ngambek padanya. Hal ini selalu ditandai dengan Sehun yang menolak tidur sekamar dengan Jongin dan memilih tidur di kamar Luhan.

"Hhh. Apa yang kulakukan barusan salah. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kok kalau Luhan punya adik. Hhhh" keluh Jongin malam itu. Ia lalu memutuskan tidur.

**.**

**.**

**LITHER BROTHER FOR OUR SON**

**.**

**.**

"Bwahahahaha. Kau serius, Jongin-ah? Bwahaha" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar cerita Jongin mengenai kejadian semalam. Chanyeol yang dulu juga sahabat Jongin selain Tao, Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Baekhyun, kini bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan Jongin.

"Sial kau, Yeol. Malah menertawakanku" ucap Jongin sebal mendapat perlakuan seperti dari sahabatnya.

"Maaf, maaf aku hanya bercanda. Tapi sungguh kalian berdua itu pasangan yang lucu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hhhh. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Jongin

"Bagaimana apanya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Ya apalagi kalau bukan kau dengan Baekhyun. Kalian sudah memiliki 2 anak. Apa Baekhyun dulu juga bertingkah seperti Sehun sekarang?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Ahh. Hmm ya awalnya sih dia sedikit khawatir. Kau tahu dia hampir seperti Sehun, memikirkan pekerjaannya. Tapi waktu itu aku meyakinkannya pelan-pelan. Bahwa merawat 2 anak bagiku dan dia tidaklah mustahil. Sekarang kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana kami. Pagi hari ketika aku dan Baekhyun berangkat kerja, sudah ada Bibi Kim yang menjaga Seulgi dan Jaehyun" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Hhhh. Setidaknya kalian beruntung ada Bibi Kim yang merupakan orang yang dipercaya keluarga Baekhyun. Sehun tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya dan ibuku untuk merawat 2 anak. Dan untuk memiliki seorang perawat, kurasa Sehun masih ragu akan hal itu" jawab Jongin.

"Bukannya ada Miyoung noona, kakaknya Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah, Yeol. Walaupun kakaknya itu tidak bekerja, tapi ia juga memiliki 2 orang anak. Dan kau tahu sendiri kalau ibu Sehun itu tinggal dengan Miyoung noona. Pasti akan repot kalau dua orang itu mengurus empat orang anak" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hmm susah juga ya" balas Chanyeol.

"Kalau yang semalam berhasil bagaimana ya?" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Bwahaha. Ya harusnya kau bersyukur Luhan akan memiliki adik" ucap Chanyeol

"Yang aku khawatirkan adalah Sehun. Aku tidak bisa menduga akan seperti apa reaksinya dan apa yang akan ia lakukan" ucap Jongin lagi

"Jongin-ah. Percayalah Sehun tidak akan marah padamu hanya karena hal itu. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia juga mau memiliki anak lagi. Apalagi jika kejadiannya seperti kalian tadi malam. Kalau sudah berhasil, sebagai seorang ibu, mana tega ia menolak kehadiran buah hatinya. Lagi pula kita sudah mengenal bagaimana Sehun. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah bagaimana kalian akan merawat anak kalian berdua nantinya kan? Kalau masalah itu, bicarakan dan diskusikan pelan-pelan. Pasti akan ada jalan keluar" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar. Kali ini sepertinya ia berhasil mengusir kegundahan hati Jongin.

"Ne, kau ada benarnya juga, Yeol. Terima kasih saranmu" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

"Sama-sama. Kapanpun kau butuh bantuan, aku akan membantumu" balas Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**LITHER BROTHER FOR OUR SON**

**.**

**.**

Sudah kurang lebih satu bulan semenjak kejadian Jongin dan Sehun malam itu. Yah, keadaan keluarga ini sudah normal kembali. Hari ini bahkan mereka dan buah hati mereka, Luhan, jalan-jalan ke kebun binatang untuk menghabiskan hari Minggu mereka. Setelah puas berkeliling kebun binatang, mereka sekarang duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat air mancur. Luhan sedang memakan es krim yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Tidak terasa ya, anak kita sudah hampir 4 tahun" ucap Jongin sambil memperhatikan anak Luhan dan mengelus pelan kepalanya.

"Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, yeobo" jawab Sehun tersenyum memandang suaminya.

"Tahun depan kau sudah sekolah, Lulu sayang" ucap Jongin mengusak gemas rambut anaknya. Luhan lalu memandang ayahnya.

"Cekolah? Lulu mau cekolah, daddy" ucap Luhan bersemangat. Jika sudah membicarakan sekolah, maka ia akan bersemangat. Turunan dari ibu nya sepertinya.

"Hahaha. Kenapa Lulu ingin sekali bersekolah?" tanya Jongin pada ayahnya.

"Karena kata mommy, cekolah itu cangat menyenangkan. Lulu juga akan punya banyak teman" jawab Luhan dengan wajah menggemaskan.

"Ahhh, pintar sekali anak daddy" ucap Jongin sambil memeluk sayang anaknya. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan suami dan anaknya ini.

Di perjalanan pulang, Luhan tertidur. Sehun mengantuk juga sebenarnya, ia merasa benar-benar mudah lelah akhir-akhir ini, tapi ia tidak tega membiarkan Jongin menyetir sendirian.

"Aku tahu kau mengantuk, yeobo. Tidurlah, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Jongin pada istrinya.

"Tidak apa, yeobo. Sebentar lagi sampai. Aku masih bisa menahannya" jawab Sehun

"Ck, jangan memaksakan diri, Sehun-ah. Tidurlah. Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Jongin sambil menoleh pada Sehun dan mengelus kepala Sehun.

"Tidurlah, akan kubangunkan ketika sampai nanti" ucap Jongin lagi. Kali ini Sehun menurut, ia lalu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**LITHER BROTHER FOR OUR SON**

**.**

**.**

Seperti malam-malam biasanya. Setelah keluarga Kim makan malam, mereka akan bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV sekedar untuk berbagi kehangatan keluarga.

Jongin yang menyadari keanehan pada Sehun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada istrinya.

"Sehun-ah, kau terlihat kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini" ucap Jongin pada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya. Luhan berada di dekat TV sambil memainkan mobil mainan kesukaanya.

"Hhh. Aku tidak apa-apa, yeobo. Kurasa aku hanya lelah. Kau tahu aku membimbing 1 kelompok mahasiswa untuk lomba karya tulis, membimbing 2 kelompok mahasiswa yang sedang magang, dan membimbimbing 2 mahasiswa yang sedang skripsi" jawa Sehun menenangkan suaminya.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat lelah dan..." belum selesai Jonging menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun sudah berdiri dan setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi

"Huwek, huwek, huwek" ternyata Sehun mual. Jongin yang ada dibelakangnya membantu Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kau baik-baik saja? Sudah kuduga kau sedang tidak sehat" ucap Jongin khawatir.

Setelah selesai dengan mualnya, Sehun membalikkan badannya pada suaminya,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, yeobo. Mungkin hanya sedikit demam. Aku akan minum obat dan istirahat" jawab Sehun. Jongin tidak lantas percaya begitu saja, ia meraba kening istrinya

"Tidak panas kok. Atau jangan-jangan..." ucap Jongin menggantung

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Kau sudah datang bulan?" tanya Jongin

"Hmm, bulan ini belum, sedikit terlambat sepertinya" jawab Sehun

"Jangan-jangan kau hamil" jawab Jongin.

"Jangan menyim..." ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh Luhan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar mandi

"Mommy kenapa? Mommy baik-baik caja?" ucap Luhan sambil berjalan menuju ibunya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian menggendong Luhan.

"Mommy baik-baik saja, sayang. Hanya sedikit mual. Tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Sehun menenangkan anaknya.

"Tapi momy tidak cakit kan?" Luhan bertanya lagi kali ini dengan wajah melasnya.

"Tidak sayang. Mommy sehat. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk Lulu tidur. Ayo, mommy akan menemanimu dulu" ucap Sehun membetulkan posisi menggendongnya.

"Kita bicarakan di kamar" bisik Sehun pada suaminya sebelum meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Kurang lebih 15 menit Jongin menunggu Sehun menidurkan Luhan. Ia memainkan smartphone nya sambil menunggu. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun masuk ke kamar dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti piyama. Setelah selesai, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Sehun hanya diam, begitu pula Jongin. Jongin tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin hamil lagi, yeobo" ucap Sehun membuka pembicaraan. Sehun lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin.

"Kau tahu aku hanya bingung bagaimana merawat dua anak kita nanti kalau aku dan kau sama-sama bekerja" lanjut Sehun, ia menghela napas panjang kemudian.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan ibu, ibumu, atau mungkin Miyoung unnie. Untuk memiliki pengasuh bayi pun aku juga khawatir" lanjut Sehun lagi. Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sehun, kepalanya megusap-usap kepala Sehun. Mereka kemudia terdiam cukup lama. sama-sama berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tes dulu, yeobo. Untuk kepastiannya" ucap Jongin. Sehun menggeleng

"Aku takut mengecewakanmu. Bagaimana kalau aku ternyata hanya sakit dan tidak hamil?" jawab Sehun.

"Hei, kenapa berpikir seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak seperti ini ketika akan hamil Luhan waktu itu" ucap Jongin.

"Kali ini berbeda, yeobo. Aku... hanya khawatir" jawab Sehun. Mereka lalu terdiam lagi.

"Ahh, aku punya ide" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun menatapnya.

"Kita mempekerjakan pengasuh yang akan tinggal dirumah Miyoung unnie. Jadi setidaknya kau tidak perlu khawatir akan pengasuh dan juga akan ada ibu dan kakakmu yang menjaga anak-anak kita nanti. Kurasa pasti ibumu akan memiliki kenalan yang bisa dipercaya sebagai pengasuh" lanjut Jongin panjang lebar.

"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari dulu?" ucap Sehun ikut antusias.

"Haaa, bagus kan ideku" ucap Jongin kali ini memeluk istrinya.

"Tapi..." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran

"Kalau negatif bagaimana?" jawab Sehun balik bertanya

"Coba saja dulu. Syukur kalau memang positif, kalau negatif, ya berarti memang belum waktunya" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum menenangkan istrinya.

"Kalau positif nanti, kita bisa segera beritahukan orang tua kita, ya?" ucap Jongin. Sehun lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Jongin kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Saranghae, Sehun-ah" ucap Jongin

"Nado" ucap Sehun, ia menitikkan air mata.

"Uljima" ucap Jongin lalu mengusap air mata Sehun. ia kemudian membawa Sehun ke dalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Sebuah ciuman yang menunjukkan betapa Jongin mencintai istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**LITHER BROTHER FOR OUR SON**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sehun pulang cepat, setelah menjemput Luhan dari rumah ibunya, ia segera pulang ke rumah. Luhan yang tertidur memudahkan Sehun untuk melakukan rencananya. Sebelum menjemput Luhan tadi, Sehun mampir ke apotik untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan. Setelah menidurkan Luhan di kasur, Sehun segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia melakukan apa yang perlu dilakukan sesuai dengan prosedur. Ia menunggu dengan rasa gugup yang luar biasa. Sama gugupnya seperti ketika kehamilan pertamanya dulu. Dan setelah beberapa menit yang menegangkan, Sehun akhirnya mengetahui hasilnya.

"Jongin-ah..." ucap Sehun ketika ia mengetahui hasilnya.

**.**

**.**

**LITHER BROTHER FOR OUR SON**

**.**

**.**

Jongin pulang dari kantor seperti biasa, pukul 6 sore. Setelah sampai di rumah, Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam segera menyambutnya.

"Mandilah dulu. Luhan bilang ia ingin segera makan malam" ucap Sehun ketika mereka ada di ruang tengah.

"Ouw, benarkah begitu, Lulu sayang?" ucap Jongin pada Luhan yang sedang asyik menonton TV.

"Daddy, bau. Cepat mandi. Lulu lapal" ucap Luhan dengan wajah memelas.

"Ahaha, baiklah. Siap laksanakan!" ucap Jongin dengan memberi hormat pada Luhan. Luhan hanya meringis melihat daddy nya. Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan suami dan anaknya.

Setelah makan malam, seperti biasa, berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Hingga pukul setengah 9, Luhan bilang ia mengantuk. Sehun kemudian membawanya ke kamar untuk menidurkannya. Jongin kemudian masuk kamar dan menunggu Sehun. ia tidak tahu bahwa Sehun sudah melakukan tes kehamilan hari ini. 15 menit kemudian, Sehun masuk ke kamar mereka berdua dan berganti piyama. Jongin merasa wajah Sehun sedikit lemas hari ini.

"Ada apa, yeobo? Masih merasa kurang sehat?" tanya Jongin. Sehun hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Tadi siang aku melakukan tes kehamilan" ucap Sehun pelan.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa hasilnya?" tanya Jongin antusias. Sehun tersenyum lemah, ia menggeleng.

"Maaf, Jongin-ah" ucap Sehun lagi. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku piyamanya, menarik tangan Jongin untuk menerima benda itu, Sehun sengaja memberikan benda itu menghadap telapak tanagn Jongin pada bagian garis hasil, agar Jongin tidak bisa langsung melihat hasilnya. Jujur saja Jongin khawatir dengan hasilnya, melihat kelakuan istrinya saat ini.

"Sekali lagi, maaf ya. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun nampak menyesal. Jongin jadi was-was. Perlahan ia membakikkan alat tes kehamilan itu. Dan Jongin begitu terkejut denga hasilnya.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MINTA MAAF PADAHAL HASILNYA POSITIF SEPERTI INI? KAU MENYESAL SUDAH HAMIL LAGI, HUH?" ucap Jongin berteriak ketika mengetahui hasilnya.

"Hei, hei, hei. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu bisa kan? Kau bisa membangunkan Luhan!" ucap Sehun setengah berteriak.

"Lalu apa maksudnya? Katakan padaku!" ucap Jongin masih meminta kejelasan.

"Dasar Jongin bodoh!" ucap Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa malah mengataiku bodoh? Dan kenapa kau malah marah padaku?" tanya Jongin masih kesal.

"Ishh, dasar kau ini. Kupikir reaksimu tidak akan seperti itu. Mana mungkin aku menyesal kalau aku hamil lagi! Aku minta maaf karena..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Karena apa?" Jongin penasaran

"Karena... itu artinya kita akan mengeluarkan gaji kita lebih banyak untuk keperluan memiliki pengasuh. Aku sudah menelepon ibu tadi, dan ibu bilang ibu memiliki kenalan di dekat rumahnya yang bisa dipercaya" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum menampilkan senyumnya.

"Aigoo, jinjja. Kupikir kau benar-benar menyesal sudah hamil lagi! Kalu hanya karena itu aku juga tidak akan masalah. Apapun kulakukan demi anak kita, Sehun-ah" ucap Jongin, suaranya sudah sedikit pelan sekarang

"Aku juga hanya bercanda kok masalah gaji itu, aku juga tidak keberatan akan hal itu kalau sudah menyangkut anak-anak kita" ucap Sehun meyakinkan suaminya.

"Tapi kau tidak bohong kan kalau kau tidak menyesal?" Jongin menyelidik lagi

BRUKK

Sebuah lemparan bantal diterima oleh Jongin atas pertanyaanya.

"Mana mungkin, Jongin sayang" ucap Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bahkan aku sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita. Entah kenapa, sama seperti Luhan dulu, aku yakin kalau anak kita laki-laki, dan aku akan memeberinya nama Taeyeong" jawab Sehun sambil memandang perutanya dan mengelusnya.

"Hahaha, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda kok tadi" ucap Jongin

"Maafkan daddy ya, sayang" lanjut Jongin kali ini sambil mencium perut Sehun yang masih rata.

"Terima kasih" ucap Jongin lagi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun

"Karena akhirnya kau mau hamil lagi" jawab Jongin menatap dalam mata Sehun. sehun tersenyum.

"Berterima kasihlah pada tuhan karena sudah mau mempercayai kita lagi" jawab Sehun bijak.

"Sudah kulakukan kok" ucap Jongin lalu mengusak rambut istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" ucap Jongin lalu mencium kening Sehun

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum. Jongin kemudian mencium Sehun di bibir. Sebuah ciuman yang penuh cinta.

**.**

**.**

**LITHER BROTHER FOR OUR SON**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, keluarga kecil ini sarapan seperti biasa. Setelah ini Jongin akan pergi ke kantor setelah mengantarkan Luhan ke rumah mertuanya. Sehun pun juga akan berangkat mengajar setelah ini.

"Hei, jagoan daddy. Kau senang kalau punya adik?" tanya Jongin pada Luhan setelah sarapan selesai. Luhan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya semangat pada ayahnya.

"Tentu caja cenang. Luhan akan punya teman untuk belmain" jawab Luhan antusias.

"Kau akan menjadi kakak yang baik dan menjaga adikmu dengan baik nantinya?" tanya Jongin lagi

"Tentu caja, daddy. Luhan akan menjadi kakak yang baik. Luhan akan menjaga adik Luhan dengan baik, mengajaknya belmain, dan tidak akan membuat adik Luhan menangis" jawab Luhan semangat.

"Baiklah, daddy yakin kau bisa menjadi anak laki-laki dan kakak yang baik nantinya" ucap Jongin sambil mengusak gemas rambut Luhan. Luhan pun hanya tersenyum senang.

"Memangnya Luhan mau punya adik?" tanya Luhan kemudian

"Coba tanyakan mommy mu" jawab Jongin. Luhan lalu menoleh pada Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanya

"Iya, sayang. Kau akan memiliki adik" jawab Sehun lembut.

"Benalkah? Wooow keleeeen. Luhan akan punya adik seperti Cooyoung noona dan Minho hyung. Holeee Luhan punya adik" ucap Luhan kegirangan ia lalu berlari memeluk ibunya. Sehun lalu mengangkatnya dalam sebuah gendongan. Luhan masih saja berucap 'Holeee aku punya adik'.

Jongin tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan anaknya, ia merasa sungguh bahagia. Ia lalu mengucapkan sesuatu pada istrinya, tanpa suara, hanya sebuah gerakan bibir, tapi Sehun bisa mengerti apa yang diucapkan suaminya.

"Saranghae" ucap Jongin tanpa suara

"Nado saranghae" balas Sehun, juga hanya sebuah gerakan bibir. Mereka lalu tersenyum. Jongin kemudian berdiri, mengambil Luhan dari gendongan Sehun dan berganti menggendongnya. Ia juga memeluk Sehun. Kemudian mencium perut Sehun.

"Daddy sangat mencintai kalian" ucap Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Ehehehe makasih ya udah baca ^^ dan jangan lupa reviewnya ^^**


End file.
